Speak Now
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: AU:Castle And Gina never broke up and are now getting married. Tittle based on the Taylor Swift song speak now. It's a one shot. I'm new at this so all reviews are appreciated and I hope you like it!


Speak Now

Today was the day. The day Richard Castle was going to marry Gina for the second time and Kate was doing everything to convince herself she was okay. Okay to go to the wedding, okay to watch Richard Castle get married because they were just "partners". But she couldn't get rid of this load she felt in her chest, as if she couldn't breathe. Laine and the boys kept telling her she didn't have to do this, that she didn't need to come for the wedding but somehow she convinced herself and the boys that she could do this.

They all went to the church together, as a group of single people, they said. Ryan and Jenny were too busy being in love to care about what was going on and Espo and Laine couldn't stop flirting with each other, which left Kate, looking around awkwardly. As she looked around the room, her eyes fell on Castle and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so handsome. Seeing him somehow made the load lighter but then she remembered that he was marrying Gina, and somehow the load became heavier.

Everyone had taken their seats and Castle was standing at his place at the end of the aisle with Ryan and Espo by his side as his groomsmen. Kate couldn't stop staring at him, she was trying her best to convince herself that he wasn't the love of her life, that after everything they'd been through, they were meant to end up together. As she stared at him, Castle caught her gaze and it seemed to go on forever until they were distracted by the organ that started playing as Gina walked down the aisle. Gina took her place in front of Rick with Martha and Alexis by her side because she didn't have many girlfriends and she wanted Martha and Alexis to be the ones standing next to her because they'd gotten close this time around.

The priest began " We are here to join Richard and Gina in holy matrimony and if there is anyone here who feels this union shall not take place, they shall speak now or forever hold their peace."

As the priest spoke, all Kate could do was imagine standing there with Castle getting married, having a future, children and in that moment she realized, she wanted all of things and so much more and she wanted them only with Richard Castle and if she didn't speak now, she'd lose that chance forever.

Kate stood up, everyone was shocked besides but Espo was the only one smiling, while Ryan looked disappointed because they'd had a pool running over whether or not Kate would try and stop the wedding once she realized that she was in love Castle and espo bet ryan 50 bucks that kate would but Ryan didn't buy it.

Kate just stood, at a loss for words for a minute, just looking at Castle. She didn't care about the stares or the whispers, she only cared about him Then she began speaking looking at only castle" I know I'm not the easiest person to know and I don't let people in and that's who I am and its not fair to you that now that you've found someone, someone you could spend the rest of your life with, I'm standing here trying to stop it and I know that's selfish but I love Castle,I'm in love with you I have been since the day we met but I just never let myself believe it because I was scared, scared of how you make me feel, how happy you make me. If you give me the chance today, I promise ill do everything to tear my walls down, to let you in. But if you don't feel the same way, then I promise to never bother you again. But if you do then I promise, I wont run, ill do everything to make it work, I just want you castle."

Castle just stood there looking at her, not knowing what to say and he knew gina was staring at him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Kate. Without even realizing it, Castle began walking to kate.

He looked her in the eyes and said" You are the most maddening and frustrating person I have ever met! Of all the time you chose to tell me you love me was in the middle of my wedding! You don't let people in Kate and I've had scratch and claw for every inch."

Kate could barley look him in the eyes, her eyes full of tears, thinking about how she wont be able to handle it if Castle said no.

Castle continued" But you are extraordinary, you really are. And I cant imagine my life without you. I love you Kate, I do and I've tried to fight it and deny it but I don't want to anymore."

Castle leans in and kisses Beckett and a sort of shock passes through both of them. Ryan, Espo, Lanie, Martha and Alexis smile as they look on and Jenny looks confused.

As they break away, Castle goes to Gina and says" I'm sorry Gina, I thought I was over Kate, that I didn't love her but I do. And I know none of this is fair to you but you deserve someone who loves you with all of his heart and you will find that, it's just not me. I really am sorry."

Gina walks away. Everyone goes to the old haunt after Castle apologizes for to the guests.

Castle was a little worried that Kate had said everything she did in the heat of the moment and maybe she didn't mean the things she said.

At the old haunt, Kate pulls him aside and said with a huge smile on her face," I know this not what you thought would happen when we finally got together but I meant every single word of what I said. I love you Richard Castle.

Castle looked at her with his most magnificent smile and said" I love you too Kate. Always."

"Always" said Kate as she leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
